Kiddie Flash
by toomanyfandoms1598
Summary: When mysterious magic rips though the Watch Tower, it leaves one of the founding members as a kid! The other leaguers must find a way to get him back as an adult or he will be stuck like that forever. WALLY WHUMP
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so... yeah. Be nice. No flames. They will be used to blow things up for my amusement. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my little bunny rabbit and this awful cold I currently have.**

Wally felt weird. He was laying on his back and his costume seemed really big on him. He blinked and stared at the ceiling of the Watchtower. He had been talking to GL when a bright light had filled the hallway and he woke up on the ground. He slowly got up. When he stood up, his suit fell down at his ankles. He blushed and pulled his suit back up with one hand. He looked around and saw everyone still passed out on the floor. He went over to the nearest shiny surface, (A computer screen) and looked into it. When he saw his face, he muffled a scream. His arm had been throbbing ever since he woke up and was dangling at his side. His face was mottled with bruises and it was all swollen. He looked down to see why his arm was steadily starting to hurt more and screamed out in horror. His arm was clearly broken, with the bone sticking out of his wrist. He remembered this.

It was when his father had first started beating him. His mother was out of town and it was just Wally and his sperm donor of a father. The man had beat him senseless before chucking him down the stairs and leaving him there for the night. Wally had almost bled out before his dad had called 911, pretending to be a panicked father and told the 911 operator that he had fallen down the stairs.

His screams had drawn the other leaguers from other levels, who had not been knocked out by the light/blast. Batman and Wonder Woman got to the level first. Wally had long stopped screaming and now looked at himself in disgust and horror. He felt like he did when he was child. What his dad had said to him, he had started to believe it. Now those feelings were coming back full force. He was a worthless waste of space that didn't deserve anything. He deserved everything that came his way. When he turned around, he saw Diana taking care of the passed out superheroes all around them while Bruce slowly made his way over to Wally. Batman lifted up his arms in a surrendering gesture but Wally thought Bruce was going to hit him. he flinched and inched away, hiding his face. Bruce slowly put his hands down and crouched down, slowly coming forward so Wally didn't notice. "Wally?" He asked hesitantly. Flash, feeling overwhelmed, started crying silently. 2 identical rivers making their way silently down his young face. This drew Diana's attention and she stopped trying to wake GL up and made her way over to Wally and Bruce. When she approached, he scrambled back, momentarily forgetting about his broken arm. He put his broken arm down and the bones grated painfully. Wally screamed out in pain and slowly crawled away. Other leaguers had made their way down as well and saw a young, beaten child in the Flash's costume crawling away while bawling his eyes out. "I'm sorry! wailed Wally. I didn't mean too! Please forgive me!" Diana was very confused, but Bruce knew what the signs meant. Wally was hyperventilating now. The other leaguers were approaching faster and it clearly stressed Wally. "Everyone back up!" Yelled Bruce. The other leaguers hesitantly backed up as Bruce slowly approached the little child. "Wally. We're not going to hurt you." Said Batman in a gentle tone. Wally continued to back up until Bruce stretched out his hand and said, "Let me help you fix up your arm. Would you like that?" Wally barely nodded. Bruce scooped up Wally and started towards the infirmary.

**There you go! Chapter 1! I don't know how long this is going to be, but yeah. Review in that little box right below this. Yeah! Reviews are my life! I'm not going to be one of those authors that are like, "5 reviews = 1 chappie." I will post no matter what, but it would make me post faster. I plan on posting once a week, but no promises. I swear at least once a month though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another chapter! Before I posted this, I looked at the reviews. I had to translate one into English, but they made me soooooo happy! I'm so glad that people enjoy this story!_ Ps, the medical jargain sucks. I have no clue how they actually deal with this kind of thing. Also, please excuse spelling._  
>Disclaimer: I only own this lovely cold (I still have it) and my bunny rabbit. I don't even own this computer. It's my dad's. <strong>

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, the civilian doctors were shocked to say the least. They gawked at the little child in the Flash's costume, but stopped when they got the full force of the BatGlare. Bruce walked to the nearest open examination room with Wally on his hip. Even though Wally was currently a child, he still had his adult memories. He looked at Batman like he was an alien. Batman didn't even glance his way. When they got to the examination room, Bruce gently placed Wally on the table and got the closest, unoccupied doctor. Bruce stood off to the side as the doctor poked and prodded the young speedster. Wally scowled through the entire time, with the occasional wince of pain. The doctor said that Wally had a broken arm (No Duh), a mild concussion, and a sprained ankle. He was also suffering from malnutrition. Batman frowned deeper than he normally did (If that's even possible). The doctor went to go get some supplies after handing Wally the smallest hospital gown they had. It was too large, but he put it on anyway. The doctor came back with an IV stand, plaster, gauze, and some other things. He used disinfectant to clean off Wally's arm. He then inserted the IV into the crook of Wally's elbow. The IV had some anesthetic. After a couple minutes, the little speedster was loopy and laying on the table and laughing his head off. Bruce quieted up the young boy and stood by as the doctor quickly reset the bone and applied the plaster after wrapping the arm in gauze. The man then went off to go get some more IV bags for the boy's malnutrition. After about 30 minutes, the plaster was dry. The doctor asked Wally a few questions after the pain killers had worn off to assess the concussion. After that, the man said, "He should be fine after a lot of rest and an ice pack." He went and grabbed an ice packet which Wally immediately put on his face. Bruce thanked the doctor and they walked to Wally's Watch Tower room. Wally had changed out of the hospital gown and into some pajamas. Bruce then tucked him in the large bed and sat in an arm chair in the corner with a book and started to read.

After a couple hours, Bruce jumped (Yes, Batman) when Shayera walked in the room. "Hi." She said. "I heard about what happened to Wally. I came here in case you wanted a break. It's been 4 hours." Bruce was a little surprised, but didn't let it show. It felt like it'd only been half an hour. He grunted and walked out of the room while Shayera took his place. Shayera had dozed off after about an hour, only to be woken up by Wally crying. She bolted up and went over to the child. "What's the matter Wally?" She asked. Wally stopped sniffling and whispered, "Sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "I woke you up. Daddy always tell me I have to be quiet." "You don't have to be quiet here. We're always loud." Wally smiled and said, "I know." Shayera looked at him with a confused expression. "I still have most of my adult memories. I think." "Oh." This time Wally smiled and hopped out of the bed. "Come on! I want to go show people how cute I was as a child. Minus the busted face." Shayera smiled and followed him out after he got dressed in some smaller clothes someone had brought while she was asleep. When they headed, they got weird looks from the men, but the women decided to ignore the bruises and welts on the boy's face and all oohed and awed at him. Wally followed Shayera to the cafeteria with a crowed of adoring women following the duo. When the crowd entered the cafeteria, every one looked up. Wally instinctively took Shayera's hand. They went over to where the Green Lantern was sitting. "Hi Wally." Said John. "Hi John." Replied Wally shyly. "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Wally West was shy!" Said John. Said boy stuck his tongue out at the man. Wally then, with the help of John, got some food. He filled the entire plate with food. (Wally couldn't even lift it. He did have a broken arm though)When they got back to the table, Diana had joined them. Upon seeing the food, the women blanched. "You still have you're massive appetite I see." Said Diana. "Nope!" replied Wally. "The doctors said I had mal... Malnutri... malnutrition." This time, everybody on the table blanched. "Plus, I'm really hungry."

**There you go! It kind of ended boring but I didn't have anything else to add. The next few chapters will be longer, but this one is longer than the first one I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I noticed the 2nd chapter hasn't gotten as many views. It hasn't been up as long, but still. Please inform me about what I could do better. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, I fully apologize for the really late update! I've been busy but I know that's no excuse. I'm trying to update this before I go on vacation tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Again, sorry!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, yadee ya. Onto the story! <strong>

After Wally had finished eating, John decided to take Wally around the Watch Tower to remind him of his adult life. His memory had begun to fade slightly. Wally would be talking and then randomly look around in aw before snapping out of it. They were walking towards the monitor room when He stumbled. John hurried and caught the child before he hit the ground. The young boy was unconscious. John quickly picked him and ran/jogged to Flash's room.  
>When they got there, Green Lantern put Flash on the bed before tucking him in. He sat down in a chair, and called Shayera through the comms.<br>"Hawk Girl here." "Shayera!" "Yes John? Is Wally ok?" "I don't know he just collapsed and..." "WHERE ARE YOU." "His room..."  
>The next moment, there was a worried Thanagarian storming into the room. She did it quietly, however, as to not wake the child. She kicked John out of the chair and shooed him out. Good thing too because Wally woke up panicked. Hawk Girl managed to keep the little boy from screaming. He kept muttering under his breath and shaking. Shayera quickly went over to the side of the bed and reached towards Wally. She froze when he flinched back. She sighed before quickly pulling into a hug. He pulled away and struggled before realizing that he would be stuck and stilled.<br>"Wally, what's wrong?" "Where's my dad?" "He's away right now."  
>John could hear through the door, the sigh of relief from the young superhero. John knew that the situation was under control and went to inform the others. He went to Bruce first. He went to the labs where Batman was trying to figure out why Wally was a child and reviewing security tapes. He knocked before entering.<br>"What do you want?" "I though you might want an update on Wally." "What happened?" "Why do you always assume something bad happened? Never mind. He collapsed and is with Shayera now." "Why did he collapse?" "I don't know." "Go inform the others."  
>John chuckled before exiting the lab, heading to the monitor room to inform Superman and J'onn.<br>Shayera was calming Wally when he started to sniffle, before balling. She started to panic when the child kept crying until there were no more tears to cry. She gently rocked him before talking to him.  
>"Wally, what's wrong?" "Where- where's my uncle Barry?" "He's away and can't make it right now." "Ok... What's your name?"<br>That stopped Hawk Girl in her tracks. She hesitated before answering.  
>"My name's Shayera." "That's a pretty name. My name's Wallace. How did you know my name by the way?" "I... I uh... Lucky guess?"<br>The child looked skeptical, but accepted it.  
>"Where am I?" Have you ever heard of the Justice League?" "Of course! My idol, the Flash, is a part of it." "Yeah. You're in our HQ. The Watch Tower. Welcome to space."<br>The young boy forgot he was sad and jumped out of Shayera's arms. He ran to the door and opened it before rushing out of the room as fast as his little legs could go. Shayera quickly followed the wayward boy who rushed around, looking at everything. The other leaguers looked at him weird, because he was acting as if he'd never seen the Watch Tower before. Shayera determined that when the boy had collapsed, he had forgot his adult memories. Of course, the other leaguers wouldn't know that. He quickly ran into the monitor room before Shayera could stop him. He looked around before seeing J'onn and looking at the Martian like he was one of the coolest things on earth. (**AN I think he's awesome... Flash's still my favorite though...) **He quickly went over and looked shyly at his bare feet.  
>"Hi." He squeaked. J'onn mentally asked Shayera what was going on while smiling warmly at the child. She mentally relied by saying that Wally lost all his adult memories when he fell unconscious. Then Wally saw Batman.<p>

**And done! The ending kind of sucked, but I had to end it and post the chappie for ya... so yeah. By the way, thanks sooooooo much for all of the reviews!. I think they're awesome. Also, beequeen64, don't worry. I have this handy thing on my computer that I can translate any language into English. Sorry again for the late update. I'll try better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Another Chapter. Thanks again for all the support this story has gotten! I've gotten 664 views and 333 visitors to this story alone! I feel so awesome! Also, I need someone to help me come up with ideas. PM me or post it in the reviews. It will really help me!  
>Disclaimer: These are pointless. I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own Justice League or any of the characters. I don't even own an OC! (To be honest, I don't like OCs very much...) ON TO THE STORY! PS! I have a poll about Young Justice Fanfic. If you haven't watched YJ, vote any<strong>**way. Thanks!**

**PS: Bold= Batman, _Bold Italics = Wonder Woman Underlined Bold Italics= Green Lantern_** _Italics= Superman Underlined Italics= J'onn _Normal = Shayera_  
><em>

When Wally saw Batman, let's just say he freaked out a little. He fanboyed **(AN/ ?) **and cowered a little as he reminded him of his dad. He had forgotten what happened before he lost his adult memories, so he was just like Wally was when he was really 5 years old. He quickly went and hid behind Diana. He trusted the women much more as Mom had never hurt him like Dad did. Diana and almost everyone else in the room looked at him, puzzled. J'onn mentally linked them up so they could communicate telepathically.  
><strong>' Have any of you wondered how Wally got all his injuries?' <em>'Yes now that you mention it.' <span>'Let me guess, you have an answer.'<span> _'No. I have a hypothesis.'  
><strong>Wally was still clinging to the amazon and Diana finally just picked him up, swaying gently.  
><em>' Let's hear this hypothesis.' <em>'Agreed. I want to get Wally back to normal.' _'I agree with Shayera. The quicker we have the Flash back to normal, the__ better.'_ **'Have you noticed that he's only nervous around big, tall, men?'  
><strong>The 6 nodded in agreement. Wally was even afraid of Superman, who no one was afraid of, unless you're a 5 year old Wally.  
><strong>'Why would he be nervous unless he's been hurt by a large, tall, man?'<br>**The leaguers looked at Bats in horror.  
><em>'Flash would NEVER hurt his own kid!' <strong>'Wally isn'twan't Barry's kid until he was 12. Barry was his uncle.' 'I remember Barry always yapping about his nephew, who didn't know his alter ego, thought he was better than Flash. He bragged for**** weeks.'** 'If it wasn't Flash, who was it?' _**'Wally's father, who was killed in a car crash 3 years ago.'**

Wally had fallen asleep in Diana's arms during the mental conversation. Diana went to Wally's room and tucked him in. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking out.  
>Wally woke up, terrified. He remembered spending the day with the Justice League, but he hadn't seen Flash. His dad hated the Justice League and got mad when he talked about superheroes. He had fallen asleep in Wonder Woman's arms, and now he was in his bed. It was dark, but he assumed he was home. He knew his dad would know that he'd spent the day with the Justice League. They would tell his dad when they brought him home. He sat there, shivering. He waited with baited breath for his dad to walk in. He wished he had his Flash plushie that Uncle Barry had gotten him. His dad had taken it away a while ago, saying it was too childish. He sat in bed, thinking of the days Uncle Barry would come and take him for the weekend. He remembered going to the Flash museum, getting ice cream, and going to Uncle Barry's work. He smiled until the door creaked open. His smile vanished and he hid, pretending to be asleep. He whimpered when he heard someone enter the room. He shivered under the mound of blankets, and yelped when someone sat on the bed.<br>"Wally."  
>He started crying, and slowly crawled out, only to be met by Black Canary. He gave her a puzzled look, before crawling out and sat next to her. She smiled at him. The other leaguers had sent her to talk to Wally because she had been the entire team's therapist, including Wally's when he was apart of the Young Justice team. He smiled back, and wiped the tears off of his face. She opened her arms, and Wally crawled into them. She gently rocked him back and forth. He rested his cheek on her shoulder, and didn't even move when she stood up, still holding him. She slowly walked down the hall towards the conference room. When they went in, Wally noticed no other superhero was there. Black Canary walked over to a chair, one with the Flash insignia on the back, and sat in it. (A couple months ago, Wally had painted everyone's insignia on the back on their chairs, as well as painting them to match the hero's chosen color scheme.) They sat there in silence, waiting for some other heroes to walk in.<p>

The first one in was Green Arrow. (No surprise here.) He was soon followed by Hawk Girl and Green Lantern. Batman had decided that it would be better if Wally met men with similar builds to his father, so he wouldn't be afraid of most of the people in the Watch Tower. He decided it'd be best if some women were in the room. The women were Hawk Girl and Black Canary. Black Canary because she had worked with a younger Wally in the past, and Hawk Girl because Wally was familiar with her. Wally stayed by the women, still clinging to BC. When Shayera came over, Wally smiled and lifted his arms up to be picked up. Shayera obliged and lifted up Wally, who wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his cheek on her breast bone. Green Arrow and Green Lantern came over and said Hi to Wally. He answered, but was quieter with them. BC interrupted by clearing her throat.  
>"Now that introductions are done, shall we begin?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! How's it going? I was going to update my other story, but MarburyBlur had some really good ideas, and I wanted to add them ASAP. So yeah. AlSO! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES. Also, I need a beta. My sister offered, but that'd be awkward. Anyway, please PM me if you want to be the beta. Yeah. I was also thinking of doing a Young Justice story. It might be Justice League/ Young Justice. VOTE ON THE POLL! PLEASE! Anyway, Disclaimer.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters. Yeah. I think we ALL KNOW THIS.<strong>

Wally, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern looked at Black Canary like she was an alien, while Hawk Girl and BC shared a knowing look.  
>"Wally, we noticed that you seem to be terrified of people like Batman, Superman, and pretty much all men that are tall and broad shouldered. We're here to find out why, and to help you get over that fear."<br>The boy looked like a cornered wild animal. His eyes glazed over with fear. He looked around panicked, before his eyes fell upon Shayera. He looked at her, scared, and confused. He kept muttered under his breath.  
>"They have my dad here. They have my dad here. They're gonna take me to him and he's gonna take me away from the nice people."<br>Upon hearing these words, she looked at the others with a shocked and horrified look. They looked at her, worried.  
>"He keeps murmuring how he's going to have to go back to his dad." She mouthed.<br>They looked at her startled, before Wally slowly detached himself from the Thanagarian.  
>"If I do this, will I have to go back home?" "No." The 4 leaguers said in unison.<br>The boy smiled and shyly took the winged woman's hand, and slowly walked over to the 2 men. They both smiled at him. He hid behind Shayera's legs. The leaguers frowned, but let him be.  
>"What do you want to do Wally?" Asked Green Lantern.<br>"I don't know..." Replied the child.  
>"Do you want to go meet some leaguers?" Asked Green Arrow. The child nodded, and Hawk Girl set him on the floor. Wally immediately grabbed her hand as the group walked toward the cafeteria. They sat down at an empty table, and Black Canary went and got Wally ice cream. As he licked up the ice cream, he got to know the other superheroes. He talked to a lot of the superheroes. He decided they were all really nice. They wouldn't hurt him. He smiled at Green Lantern and Green Arrow. They smiled back. He was sitting, when Wonder Woman and Super Girl walked in. They sat next to Wally.<br>"Hi Wally." Said Diana. "This is Kara. She's Super Girl."  
>"Hi." He responded shyly. Kara smiled at him, before whispering to WW, BC, and HG. They looked at her and grinned. Wally looked at GL and GA. His expression clearly said, 'Help Me!' They looked at Wally with sympathy when Kara exclaimed they were going shopping. They chuckled at the look of horror on the young boy's face. Their expressions quickly turned to horror when they were dragged along.<p>

They were all dressed in civvies, as they paraded around the Central City Mall. When they passed Victoria Secret, Oliver Queen **(This is Green Arrow, if you didn't know. With them in civvies, I'm gonna refer to them in their civilian names. They all know who each other is.) **covered his eyes. The girls rolled their eyes. They walked into a store, and dragged everyone to the boy's section. The two grown men cowered in the corner as the girls cooed at Wally in all of his outfits. Wally beamed at all the attention. He only got paid attention to when he spent time with his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. By the time they walked out of the store, he had 3 new outfits, and 2 new pairs of shoes. Oliver fit the bill. (He's rich, who else would do it?) They then went to the food court, where they all got food from various places. Wally got chicken nuggets and lemonade. They all sat down, and ate. When they were done, the girls went into a women's store, leaving the men with Wally. They went into a toy store, where Wally ran around, looking at everything. He saw a section with Justice League merchandise and ran over. He picked up a Flash Plushy exactly like the one he had before his dad took it away. He picked it up gently. He hugged it, before he softly put it back on the shelf. He turned around and went back to the heroes.  
>"Do you want that Flash Plushy?" Asked John. Wally nodded hesitantly.<br>"Go get it then." Said Oliver. Wally grinned, before racing over and grabbed it. He came back and showed it to the men.  
>"I had one of these before my dad took it away from me. He said it was too childish. Do <em>you <em>think I'm too big to have one?"  
>"Of course not." They chorused. The 5 year old grinned as they walked over to the cash register. Ollie paid for it, and as they walked out, Trickster and Mirror Master waltzed in. Mirror Master yelled.<br>"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" Wally flinched and cowered behind John. They slowly got on the ground. Mirror Master growled at Trickster.  
>"Why did we have to rob a toy store again?" Trickster wasn't paying attention, but was staring at the 3 superheroes crouched by the register.<br>"Why is Baby Flash a baby? And why is he here?" Trickster asked Oliver.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Stated John. Mirror Master noticed the altercation. He walked over, but froze when he saw Wally.<br>"What. Happened. To. Flash." Demanded the man. The heroes looked at each other, puzzled.  
>"How... How do you know this is Flash?" Asked Ollie hesitantly.<br>"Duh..." Responded Trickster. "He has red hair and green eyes, just like Baby Flash. When Daddy Flash died, Baby Flash became Flash. He's part of your secret club, and he missed playing darts with me yesterday. That means something happened to him. I came to the mall with this guy and we looked at the security footage. When I saw Baby Flash with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Super Girl, Hawk Girl, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern, I know you'd come here, which is why we robbed this toy store." He had said this all while Mirror Master got all the cash from the register, and from people on the ground. He grinned, and crouched down by them.  
>"Can I see Baby Flash?" John and Ollie glared at him. He frowned.<br>"James!" Yelled Mirror Master. Trickster looked over, and they saw WW, BC, SG, and HG in their costumes, running towards the store. Mirror Master shot his gun at a wall. Trickster quickly grabbed Wally, startling the heroes, and jumped in the mirror with Mirror master, disappearing. When the ladies got there, they helped all the people off the ground. Once the police got there, the girls left. Oliver and John met the girls in the cafeteria.  
>"WHERE'S WALLY!" The 4 women shouted at once. They both flinched.<br>"The rogues have him..." They then proceeded to run away from the fuming women, only escaping when they zeta'd to the Watch Tower, and locked themselves in the men's bathroom. They only came out, when they were all called to the main conference room.

When the Rogues tumbled into their hideout, the other Rogues were there to greet them.  
>"How'd it go?" Asked Pied Piper. Mirror Master grumbled and tossed the bag with their profits onto a table. Trickster grinned and showed them all a sleeping Wally.<br>"Meet Baby Flash!" Then the entire hideout irrupted in coos and giggles.

**HELLO! I hope you like it. I got inspiration from MarburyBlur, as I mentioned earlier. Again, sorry for the really late update. I couldn't get any of my internet browsers to work, so I had to use my brother's computer. Anyway, please REVIEW! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me or post it in the comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I should** **really update my other story, but I like this one better. Yeah. Plus I have more ideas for this one than the other one. If you have ideas for this story or my other story, please PM me or review. I'm also trying to establish a specific format I want to do. I'm trying Yeah. Anyway, onto the chapter! (After the disclaimer, almost forgot.)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own JL, YJ, or any of the characters. Or DC comics for that matter. <strong>

Once the Rogues had calmed down, Captain Cold walked forward.  
>"James, why did you bring him here?"<br>"I don't trust Baby Flash with them. They looked mean." Cold sighed, and squeezed the bridge of his nose.  
>"What... are WE going to do with him?!" Trickster smiled.<br>"We're gonna play with him!" Cold, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master sighed while Pied Piper and Trickster had ran to their shared bedroom to set up for Baby Flash.  
>"What are we gonna do?" Asked Boomerang with his accent.<br>"No clue." Responded Captain Cold.  
>"The wrath of the Justice League will soon be upon us." Stated Captain Boomerang. The Rogues within hearing range blanched.<br>"What do we do?" Asked Mirror Master.  
>"We need to keep Flash safe until we can return him to the Justice League. Hopefully without any casualties on our part." said Captain Cold. The 3 walked down to the room where Pied Piper, Trickster, and Flash were playing. When they walked in, they found all 3 asleep in a giant blanket and pillow pile. For the first time, the Rogues noticed the neon green cast on the child's arm.<br>"What happened to him?" whispered Captain Cold.  
>"Don't know." The other two said in unison. They then went back to the living room to scheme.<p>

The Justice League were freaking out.  
>"HE WAS TAKEN BY THE ROGUES!" Screamed Hawk Girl."THEY'RE GONNA MURDER HIM!" Batman interrupted the screaming fest.<br>"The Rogues are some of the easiest villains to capture. However, they're very good at disappearing. They are hard to find. The League still doesn't know where their hideout is. The Rogues will not harm Flash while he is a child. While pulling a job, they can injure the Flash, but when not, they are very civil towards each other and could be called friends."  
>With this, Batman pulled out a clip. <strong>(From Flash and Substance.) <strong>It showed Flash calling Trickster by his real name. The Leaguers present watched in awe as they saw Wally convince the Trickster to turn himself in.  
>"I'm not as worried now." Said Green Arrow. "If he's with these people, he should be fine. We still need to find him now." Ollie finished.<br>"Yeah." Agreed Black Canary. Batman sat down on the computer. Everyone fell silent. After a couple minutes where the only sound was the clacking of keys, Batman called them over to the computer.  
>"I put trackers in both of Wally's shoes, and have triangulated them to Central City Park. They are on the south side, by the playground. Green Arrow, Green Lantern, go without your suits. Have back up weapons though." The two superheroes nodded and headed out the door. They zeta'd to Central City and headed to the park.<br>"How are we gonna get Wally back without our suits?" Oliver asked. John smirked.  
>"Your chosen weapon is big, bulky, and easily noticed. Mine, whoever, is small, and isn't noticed unless I make it noticeable." John lifted up his hand, displaying his power ring.<br>"You should be glad Wally didn't choose yellow for the color of his cast." John blushed. Oliver smirked.  
>"At least Wally likes me." Ollie glared.<br>"At least I didn't lose him at a toy store." Now John was glaring.  
>"We <span>BOTH<span> lost him at the toy store!"  
>"<span>EXACTLY!<span>" John looked at the archer weirdly.  
>"He talks to me in real life." John retorted<br>"This is real life." Oliver snorted. John glowered.  
>"You know what I mean. When he's an adult."<br>"He talks to me too." Now the two men had frozen on the sidewalk and were having a stare down. They continued to argue until Batman yelled at them in their ear.  
>"They're moving! Hurry up or I'll come down myself." To say the least, they were both sprinting to the park. When they got there, they saw Trickster, Pied Piper, and Wally on the swings. 3 grumpy villains, Captain Cold, Boomerang, and Mirror Master were pushing them, reluctantly. None of them were wearing costumes. The two had to stare for about 15 minutes to absorb how weird the scene was, before they snapped out of it. They approached the adorable scene.<br>"Wally?" John called out. Said child looked around, before spotting them. He grinned.  
>"Green Lantern! Green Arrow! We were having fun on the swings. Is that ok?" They both nodded fiercely. The 3 people in swings grinned.<br>"However..." The smiles dropped.  
>"Black Canary, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, and Super Girl are all really worried about you. They want you to come back to the Watch Tower. Will you do that Wally?" When John saw the boy hesitate, Oliver quickly added,<br>"You can come see Trickster and Pied Piper later. OK?" The child nodded reluctantly, and hopped off the swing. He waddled back to the men. Right when he reached them, he turned around and ran back to the Rogues. He hugged every single one of them goodbye, and Trickster and Pied Piper gave him little kisses on his head.  
>"Come back soon! We'll be waiting!" Shouted Trickster.<br>"We can have lots of fun!" Said Pied Piper. The boy smiled, nodded, and came back to the heroes. Oliver took Wally's hand and they walked off.  
>"Can I play with them again?" Asked Wally with puppy dog eyes.<br>"Yes." They all zeta'd back up to the floating fortress. When they got there, Wally was engulfed in adoring women. He was scooped off and carried away by all of his female fans.  
>"Will he live?" Asked Superman, worry lacing his words.<br>"Probably." Said Batman.

A couple days had passed since Wally's adventure with the Rogues. He was accompanied by at least one hero everywhere he went from then on. He wasn't allowed off the Watch Tower either. Right now, Black Canary was taking him to bed. They had just gotten back from the infirmary, where the doctors had to check all his wounds and change the bandages. The boy had fallen asleep halfway through, and slept light. The boy had been so tired, he'd slept through all the poking and prodding. Black Canary had taken it as a sign that the boy was staring to trust people on the Watch Tower. It normally took it him a couple days to get used to someone. She carried him to bed, and carefully placed him down. It was 8 at night. She changed him into his pajamas, which were way too big, and tucked him in bed. She kissed his forehead, turned out the light, closed the door, and locked it. They had to lock it because they wanted to be extra careful. Wally had also asked them to.

_Flashback  
><em>_Wally, BC, and HG were walking down the hall to put the 5 year old to bed. It had only been 8 days since Wally was turned into a child. Batman had said it should just wear off eventually. They had no clue was caused it, but it shouldn't be a problem. They didn't know how long it would last. Batman had claimed it would be, at most, 2 months. Wally was in his pajamas, clutching a stuffed animal. They had just gotten his cast checked after he had fallen out of a tree at the park. The child was practically falling asleep on his feet. The child stumbled and Hawk Girl swooping the child up in her arms. They made it to the bedroom and HG placed him on the bed. They both kissed him good night and turned off the lights. Black Canary was stopped when Wally spoke with his little voice.  
><em>_"Could you lock the door?" He'd asked.  
><em>_"Why do you want me to lock the door?" She'd asked. The child looked around, before answering honestly.  
>"D-Dad sometimes c-comes in my room in the middle of the night when I'm not expecting it. H-He scares me." He had whispered. Dinah's heart had reached out to the young boy. She had nodded and locked the door.<br>_

When Super Girl went to get Wally at 7:13 am for breakfast, she was in for a surprise. She opened the door happily, singing.  
>"Rise and shine! The sun is up!" She stopped in her tracks and stared, mouth agape. Instead of the 5 year old red head, there was an 8 year old, sitting on the bed, scared out of his mind.<br>"Batman?" She said over the comm.  
>"What?" The man growled.<br>"I think we may have a problem with Wally. A rather big problem."

**AND IT'S DONE! I have a beta now, by the way. Just to let you all know. I'm also an active beta if you need one. yeah. Just to let you know. I just now work on my other story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again peeps! This is the 7th chapter! I AM SO HAPPY! Yeah! This is gonna be great. Shooting for 2000 words this time! Last chappie was 1573 words. Yeah. On to the chapter after the disclaimer. I also need ideas. I have some, but more would be much appreciated. PLEASE! IMPORTANT! MENTIONS CHILD ABUSE! I forgot to mention that in the beginning of the other chapters. I got a PM about how I need to add trigger warnings. BTW  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only came up with the plot. (With help)<strong>

Super Girl was freaking out. She had just commed Batman and had quickly learned to stay away from the scared 8 year old. Wally had flinched violently when ever she talked, moved, or walked. When she had tried moving towards him to calm him, he had fallen off the bed. The child now sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to his chest. He was hugging his knees, and silently crying into his lap. Kara was amazed that he was able to sob without moving or making a noise. She realized that he must of had practice. About a week after Wally was turned into a kid, she remembered when the 6 remaining founding members had called a meeting. They had called the first half of the Justice League.

_Flashback  
>Kara was with Dinah, also known as Black Canary, talking about Flash and how cute he was when a message came over the intercom. Neither of them had actually seen the 5 year old.<br>"All class 2, and class 4 come to conference room B."  
>There were 6 classes of Justice League members. Class 1 were founding members only. Class 2 were the veterans. The ones that had been in the hero (Not sidekickpartner) business at least 6+ years and a league member for at least 2 years. Class 3 were not quite veterans. They must have been a hero at least 5 years and a league member 1 year. Class 4 were not able to be called newbies, but were still newer than most. They had to be a hero for at least 3 years and a league member 6 months. Class 5 were the brand new heroes. Newbies. They had to be a hero for at least 1 year and everyone started as a class 5. Class 6 were the citizens hired for maintenance of the Watch Tower. It was also used at a punishment. All classes had certain restrictions. Class one had access to all areas of the Watch Tower, and all information. Class 2 could go everywhere save a few rooms for special meetings unless invited, and most information, save classified information that only founding members knew about. Class 3 had same access to the Watch Tower as class 2, but more limited access to information. Class 4 had a more limited access to the Watch Tower and more limited access to info than class 3. Class 5 had only need to know access to information and same access to Watch Tower as Class 4. Class 6 only had need to know info and could only go where they were allowed by the founding members and had to be accompanied at all times by at least one other individual.  
>Kara was class 4 and Dinah was class 2, so they headed towards the indicated conference room together.<br>"I wonder why we were told to go there." Said Kara  
>"I bet it's to tell something the entire Tower needs to hear. If the entire Tower needs to know, they always call class 2 with class 4."<br>"True. I just wonder what we're going to be told." Dinah smirked.  
>"I bet they're just going to announce a new rule and they need us to vote."<br>There were, on average, 50 people in each category. Class 2 had less. Class 4 was the biggest group with only heroes. Class 6 was the biggest overall because of all the people they needed. There were 100 workers overall. (The Watch Tower is really big.) About 25 for medical, 15 cooks, 10 operate the zeta beams, 35 janitors, and 15 for random jobs. Usually running errands and messages for the founding members and class 2. In class 1, there were only 7. (Obviously.) In class 2, there were 38. In class 3, there were 48. Class 3, 54. Class 4, there were 76. Class 5, 49. Class 6 had a whopping 137.  
>The duo walked into the conference room, quickly grabbing chairs next to Green Arrow. (Wonder whose idea that was. *Cough* Black Canary *Cough* They sat there silently for about 10 minutes until Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Batman, Batman, and Wonder Woman walked in. It was deathly silent.<br>"I bet you're all wondering why we called you all here." Said Superman.  
>"We are here to create a temporary rule." Interrupted Batman. Kara rolled her eyes. Typical Batman.<br>"As I'm sure you all know, Flash was turned into a 5 year old by an unknown force." Said Green Lantern  
>"While Flash is a child, we ask all members to speak quietly around him and not raise their hands or make any moves that would seem threatening. If you happen to be wearing a belt, we ask you to NEVER under ANY circumstances take it off where he can see. Try not to wear belts at all if you can. Never mention anything about Christmas or Rudolph around him also." He finished. This elicited whispering and questions flying around the room.<br>"Quiet!" Said Batman. He didn't yell, but his voice rang through the large room, shushing everyone.  
>"One question at at time." Green Arrow along with several other members raised their hands.<br>"Green Arrow?" The archer shuffled before asking,  
>"The only thing I want to know is why on earth we can't talk about Christmas or Rudolph?" Hawk Girl stepped forward, anger clearly burning in her eyes, along with sadness.<br>"I don't know if we should be the one to tell you, but if it's the only way you'll do it... Flash's father's name was Rudolph. Think about it-" She was cut off by several gasps. Kara looked around the room and saw about 30 shocked and horrified expressions. The rest were confused, along with her. Black Canary looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Hawk Girl continued.  
>"As I was saying. You can't mention anything that reminds him of his dad, he's scared of belts, and when people raise their hands or make any threatening moves." Everyone else in the room looked like they were heading towards a trashcan at the end of the meeting. It took Kara about 10 seconds before she realized it. Her vision tunneled. Flash had been abused as a child. The man that she knew was only 1 or 2 years her senior, had gone through much more as a child than she had ever gone through in her entire life. She had to fly as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. She was quickly followed by many other heroes. She heaved her stomach contents into the toilet. Once she was done, she flew to the cafeteria. She sat next to Black Canary, not moving or looking around. People from classes 3, 5, and 6 were looking at them weird. She winced in sympathy when they heard over the intercom,<br>"Classes 3, 5, and only hero 6 to conference room B." As the cafeteria started emptying, she sat still. She froze when she saw Hawk Girl walk in with a certain red head clinging to her arm. She was horrified to see a neon green cast on his arm and his face mottled with bruises. The child had a big shiner. _

She was shaken out of her flashback when Batman walked in, followed by Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl. She was dismissed and quickly exited the room. Hawk Girl watched as the child starting practically screaming, pressing himself to the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. She felt a tear slide down her face as she watched the terrified child screaming. She noticed the cast has cracked and fell off, and his pajamas were covered in blood, and his face was swollen and purple. She brought her wings into view. The child started to quiet. When he saw her wings, he quieted. He didn't move, but she noticed he checked escape routes like doors and windows. She moved so she was no longer in the doorway. The child noticed and relaxed slightly. Batman noticed and he too moved out of the door way, Wonder Woman following their example. Shayera smiled.  
>"Hi Wally." The boy tilted his head, wary.<br>"How do you know my name?" His voice was quiet and harsh from screaming. She hesitated, before answering,  
>"We're here to help you. Do you know who we are?" The boy stopped. She had always assumed that Wally was the first Flash, before she learned that he was the 3rd Flash.<br>"Yeah. You work with Flash." She smiled and nodded.  
>"I'm Hawk Girl. This is Batman and Wonder Woman."<br>"Where's Uncle Barry?" She froze.  
>"Where does your Uncle Barry live?" The boy smiled, his teeth bloody.<br>"He lives in Central City with my Aunt Iris. They're nice to me. I want to see Uncle Barry." Wonder Woman stepped forward.  
>"We'll let you visit Uncle Barry in a bit, OK?" The boy nodded. He finally unglued himself from the wall, but wouldn't move. The boy froze.<br>"How do I know you won't take me back home if I go to you?" Wonder Woman smiled.  
>"We'd never do it. I swear on my sisters, the Amazons." Wally nodded, and turned to face Shayera.<br>"I will never take you back to your Dad. I swear on the blood of my race, and my planet, Thanagar." The child turned to Batman.  
>"I will not take you back. I promise on the blood of my dead parents. You will never go back to that house." The boy smiled again, it soon vanishing as he slowly moved away from the wall. He was very cautious and wouldn't touch anything or anyone.<br>"Should we go to the infirmary to get you all patched up?" Asked Diana. The boy shook his head.  
>"I can do it myself. Just give me the supplies. I don't trust doctors. Always asking too many questions." Diana nodded hesitantly and turned in the direction of the infirmary to get Wally the supplies. The 8 year old followed. When they got there, he went ahead and collected all the things he needed, and got on the table. He took off his shirt, and Diana had to conceal a gasp. There were at least 20 bleeding welts. They were obviously from a belt. Wally winced, but didn't make a sound. She also noticed a boot print on his chest. He grabbed bandages and disinfectant. He dabbed on disinfectant, wincing as it stung. He still didn't utter a sound. He wrapped his chest with bandages, blood already starting to seep through the first layer of bandages. As the Amazon watched, she could tell he had practice. He quickly grabbed an ice pack from a nearby freezer and put it on his face. After he finished, he gingerly got off the table and walked slowly by the Amazon. Every few seconds, he'd glance away warily. Whenever he saw someone shouting or raising their hands in the air, he'd flinch and try to avoid them. They slowly made their way to the cafeteria. They went over to the most secluded part with only a couple quiet conversations going on. Wally sat down hesitantly next to Hawk Girl. They all were very careful to not make any threatening moves around the young boy. All of the heroes that had been tasked with taking care of Wally while he was a 5 year old had been briefed on the situation. Right now, Wally only looked a woman in the eyes and barely glanced up when talking to a man. Green Arrow, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern were on the table right over and were discussing things as the 8 year old ate slowly, only After Diana tested the food for poison.<br>"8 year old Wally is much more distrustful than 5 year old Wally." Stated Batman.  
>"Are you really that surprised?" Muttered Green Arrow. Oliver froze, and set up ramrod straight.<br>"What?" Asked Green Lantern, alarmed.  
>"I AM SOOOOOOO DEAD!" He whisper-yelled as not to freak out Wally.<br>"May I ask why?" Asked Superman.  
>"We forgot to tell Nightwing and Red Arrow." Batman froze, and paled a little, if that was even possible.<br>"I'll bite. Why is that so bad" Asked Clark.  
>"Nightwing and Red Arrow are our ex-partners and were on the Young Justice team with Wally when he was Kid Flash. When they found out that Wally has been a kid for this long and we never told them, along with Flash being abused, they will do everything they can to make our lives a living hell."<p>

**Once again done! Over 2000 words! I'm so proud. (PS, I only swore at the end because it's technically in context as I'm talking about the place. This is all the swearing I will do, if ever again.) So yeah. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I was really busy this week. I will try to update my other one, but no promises. Ciao. **


End file.
